sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Nguyen
Name: Kimberly Nguyen Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, guitar, horror novels, the "emo" scene Appearance: Kimberly is a short (5'4") girl. She is thin, weighing only 125 pounds. Her figure is not particularly feminine; she has few curves due to her lack of body fat. She has shoulder length black hair, a lock of which is bleached. She usually brushes her hair so that some of it is in front of her eyes. Kimberly has dark brown eyes, and wears square glasses at all times. She is somewhat nearsighted, but eschews contacts, feeling that they don't match her image. Kimberly wears almost exclusively black. She prefers tight jeans and bulky sweatshirts, which she uses to draw attention away from her modestly-sized chest. She often includes elements in her wardrobe that are almost costume-like: fedoras, spiked collars, elbow-length fingerless gloves, so forth. She wears large amounts of makeup, principally black eyeshadow, which does not contrast with her tan skin as well as she would like. She has good complexion; on the rare occasions when she does break out, she gets pimples along her hairline, which she hides under hats. Kimberly is half Vietnamese and it shows, particularly in the shape of her eyes and nose. Biography: Kimberly is Vietnamese-American. Her maternal grandparents moved to the United States in 1975, fleeing Vietnam because her grandfather, an outspoken proponent of the American intervention, feared reprisal from the new government. Kimberly's mother was born a month after their arrival in their new country, in Saint Paul Minnesota, where the family was able to rent a home and find work. Kimberly's mother was not a particularly cautious woman, rebelling against her parents' strict rules at every opportunity. She got pregnant in her sophomore year of high school, and continued her schooling, leaving the newborn Kimberly to be raised by her grandparents. They were more than happy to take her, being somewhat disappointed with how their own daughter had turned out. Her mother moved away after high school, and while Kimberly speaks with her often and sees her several times a year she feels much closer to her grandparents, with whom she lives full time. Kimberly met her father when she was younger, but he went his own way later on and she has not seen him in years. He still sends some child support money to Kimberly's family, though, and sends her a card every year on her birthday. Lately, she’s actually begun to reply. Her grandparents raised her very liberally, hoping to avoid the mistakes they made with her mother by teaching her restraint through example rather than punishment. Kimberly was always allowed to voice her opinions, and was rarely disciplined in any way. She grew to expect to be able to do whatever she wanted. This has given her great self-confidence, but it has also made her pushy. She often does not consider the feelings of others, assuming that they'll do what they like and leave her to do the same. She does not understand that her friends often do things her way just to minimize conflict. Though she conforms to her social group in appearance and behavior, she always likes to be in charge of a given situation. When she does have conflicts with others, she tries to convince them of her point of view, but if that fails she simply leaves, walking away in the middle of sentences if she feels the conversation is over. One downside of Kimberly's upbringing is that her grandparents rarely express any disapproval of her whatsoever. If they don't believe that she is doing something well, they simply don't say anything, letting their silence speak for them. They are not particularly encouraging when Kimberly does things well, either. This, and her distance from her parents, has lead Kimberly to feel somewhat emotionally starved at home. She fell in with the "emo" crowd because she is fascinated with people willing to express their negative emotions and dissatisfaction with the way their lives are going. She writes poetry about the hardships of her own suburban middle-class life, albeit not particularly well. Her true artistic talents lie in music. She learned to play guitar from a friend's father, and has fallen in love with the music of the 1960s and 70s, which she was introduced to in her elementary school music class. She particularly likes Vietnam War protest songs because she feels personally connected to them; she does not realize at all how upsetting this is to her grandfather, who has never explained to her that the songs are hurtful to him. Kimberly's favorite subject in school is English, and her favorite part of the class is reading Gothic novels. She finds that horrific tales of the supernatural really allow human courage to shine through. She is a fan of H.P. Lovecraft, Robert Chambers, Bram Stoker, Mary Shelley, and Stephen King, and recommends their books to her friends at every opportunity. She does not like realistic literature of any sort, particularly mundane horror, which she finds too frightening. Lately, she has considered expanding her writing to prose fiction of her favorite genre, but she has yet to begin. Kimberly is a fairly good student. She is smart and willing to put some effort into her education, so she mostly gets As and Bs, with the occasional C. She does not call attention to this fact among her friends, though, feeling it would harm her image. Most of her friends are just barely passing, and view school with great disdain. Because of her desire to fit in with her peer group she pretends not to care about school at all, never participating in class unless forced to. Kimberly's grandparents mostly failed at keeping her behavior more moderate than her mother's; she's just safer about it. She has experimented with drugs and alcohol, along with her friends, and smokes semi-regularly. She has been in a few relationships, three sexual, all relatively short. The one area in which her grandparents did influence her successfully was birth control; Kimberly has taken precautions to avoid ending up in the same situation as her mother. )]]Advantages: Kimberly is smart, and decently dedicated. She has good self confidence, and is willing to keep at things even when they get hard. Disadvantages: Kimberly does not work well with other people unless they follow her. She is prone to simply leave a group if it doesn't do things how she likes. She also sometimes alienates people by being overly forceful, something she is completely unaware of. Designated Number: Female student no. 59 --- Designated Weapon: Grappling Hook + Rope Conclusion: “Some folks are born, made to wave that flag, oh that red, white and blue.” Sorry G059 but nobody cares about Vietnam anymore, and with your, “I’m in charge” attitude, no one is going to care about you. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]]Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Kills: Aislyn McCreery, Kris Hartmann Killed By: N/A, winner of SOTF V4 Collected Weapons: '''Grappling Hook + Rope (assigned weapon, later discarded), Jericho 941F (.45 ACP) (Two magazines, 8/8, 8/8) (from Daisuke Nagazawa, to Liz Polanski), KA-BAR Combat Knife (from Steven Hunt, later discarded), Two Molotov cocktails (from Nick Reid), Replica S&W 66 (from Jackie Maxwell, later lost) '''Allies: Bridget Connolly, Sarah Xu, Dutchy Ayers, Roland Hayes, Erik Laurin, Reiko Ishida Enemies: Kris Hartmann, Jeremy Franco, Liz Polanski, William Hearst, Steven Hunt, Aislyn McCreery, Liam Brooks, Saul Fetteralf, Aaron Hughes, Ivan Kuznetsov )]] Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kimberly regained consciousness on the eastern beach a short time after the game began. Initially, she attempted to deny the reality of her situation, focusing on taking stock of her supplies and surroundings. She reasoned that her classmates would be universally unwilling to play, assuming that past classes had been full of unstable people. As such, she did not hesitate to call out to the first person she saw, Bridget Connolly. Bridget approached Kimberly, and the two talked, joking about their situation. They were quickly joined by Steve Barnes, who joined their impromptu group. Before the group had gotten too comfortable, they were stumbled upon by Kris Hartmann. Kris stood, looking at the three, holding her gun at her side. Kris' appearance unnerved the group, but they attempted to welcome her in a friendly fashion, calling out to her and asking if she was alright. Kimberly began to notice signs that something was quite wrong, but suppressed them, unwilling to deal with the reality of her predicament. Then, Kris let the bag she was carrying be seen. Bridget pointed out that the bag bore the name of Reika Ishida, a friend of Kimberly's. Kimberly scrambled to concoct a reason for Kris to have Reika's bag, refusing to believe that her classmates could already be killing each other. Kris, meanwhile, said nothing in her own defense, causing the rest of the group to become more and more distrustful towards her. Eventually, anxious and stressed by the discovery of her status as a murderer, Kris ordered the group to stay put, pointing her gun at them. Bridget moved forward, attempting to mollify Kris, while Kimberly took a more direct approach, demanding that Kris calm down and talk to them. Kris, in return, pulled the trigger. Kimberly realized a second before the shot that Kris was serious, and attempted to get out of the way, but still took a bullet to her left shoulder. As she collapsed to the ground, Kris fled, unpursued. Terrified and enraged, Kimberly lay on the ground, screaming for help. Bridget and Steve attempted to help her, trying to stop the bleeding, but neither one had any medical training or experience, so their efforts caused more harm than good. )]]Before things could get too far out of control, a new group came running down the beach, attracted by the gunfire. Leading the way was Sarah Xu, who quickly took charge of the first aid attempt, knowing more about it than anyone else present. The others who followed Sarah, Örn "Dutchy" Ayers, Roland Hayes, Jason Clarke, and Brendan Wallace were for the most part unable or unwilling to help with the proceedings. Jason was quickly chased away by Bridget, and Brendan and Steve fled. Dutchy suffered his own breakdown, and Roland tended to him. All of this did little to contribute to Kimberly's state of mind, but there was little she could do beyond trying to convey who had hurt her. Finally, though, Sarah managed to stop the bleeding and do a passable job of stitching up Kimberly's arm. Kimberly had by this point regained a bit of her composure. Bridget told Kimberly that she would protect her, but Kimberly responded by informing the others that she was going to go after Kris for revenge, explaining that it was a goal that was more likely to be possible than trying to escape or survive. The others acknowledged her intention without approving, then the group pulled itself back together to move out. Kimberly found that her injury had crippled her left arm fairly completely, and went about discarding all the possessions she didn't expect to need in the near future. Then, the group left. They decided to rest in the south-eastern woods. Kimberly became frustrated in very short order with the degree to which she perceived the others as treating her as helpless or in need of protection, so when night fell she slipped away from them, planning to go a short distance to scout and smoke. Before long, she was discovered by Jeremy Franco, who approached her. Jeremy was trying to establish an image for himself, and he took a fancy to Kimberly's hat. He tried to bargain with Kimberly, offering to help her in return for it, mentioning (once she had explained her own goals) that he had seen Kris and could lead Kimberly to her. Kimberly became frustrated with Jeremy's mercantile nature very quickly, and, refusing to give him what he wanted, asked him to either show her where Kris was or leave her alone. Jeremy became angered by this and revealed that he was armed with a swordcane, holding Kimberly up with it. Faced with the threat of violence, Kimberly caved to his demands, though not without some degree of sarcasm, which earned her a kick to the shoulder. After recovering from the ensuing pain, Kimberly explained what had happened between her and Kris, seeking to attack Jeremy through guilt, though this was largely unsuccessful. Finally, Jeremy allowed Kimberly to limp away. Returning to camp as stealthily as possible, Kimberly found herself in a brooding, unpleasant mood. She redressed her wounds, repaired her grappling hook (Jeremy had cut the attached rope during their encounter) and waited. Dutchy noticed Kimberly's return, and spoke up, asking if she was okay. Kimberly, angered by what she saw as yet another incident of her ability to take care of herself being questioned, came over to Dutchy and threatened him, telling him not to inform the others of her departure. The rest of the camp woke soon after, and Kimberly pretended nothing had happened as they left the woods. The next resting point was the residential district. By this point, several days had passed with very little progress towards catching up with Kris. At the same time, Sarah and Bridget had become more and more involved in an escape plan Sarah was concocting. Kimberly bid the group farewell at this point, expressing her disappointment that they were chasing after a hope she considered false and noting that she had been forthright with them at all times regarding her own desire to pursue Kris for revenge. She walked off, telling them that they would probably hear about her on the announcements and that the context would let them know how her search had gone. On her own, Kimberly moved on. She paused on the mountain to briefly contemplate her own plans for revenge and the likelihood that they would end in her death, as well as to mourn the death of her friend, Hermione Miller, which had recently been announced. As Kimberly sat, she was disrupted by Josie Vernon, who entered the immediate area, along with her friend, Sierra Manning. Josie moved away from Sierra and discovered Kimberly. The two girls spoke for a short time, with Kimberly becoming frustrated with Josie very quickly. Other people arrived near Sierra, and Josie became nervous about her friend's safety. At around the same time, the announcement regarding Liz Polanski played, implying that the girl had disabled her collar, offering a bounty for her death, and announcing that Daisuke Nagazawa's collar was being blown as punishment for her actions. This sent Kimberly into a panic, as she realized that she could die at any moment as a result of other people's actions. Trying to regain some control over her situation, she attempted to take her anger out on Josie, threatening her in an effort to force her into choosing between her own safety and Sierra's. It was almost wholly ineffective, as Josie failed to pick up on Kimberly's implications. Josie returned to Sierra, and Kimberly stalked off on her own. Another announcement soon followed, and three more students were executed for Liz's actions. Kimberly became more and more nervous, not wanting to die due to someone else's actions and without a chance to at least defend herself. She set out to find Liz as well as Kris, and began searching for her targets more proactively. As part of this, she went to the tunnels, figuring they were the most likely place for students seeking to avoid encounters to be hiding. Before long, she noticed the smell of death, and, moving towards its source, discovered the body of Daisuke Nagazawa, the first boy killed because of Polanski's actions. Horrified, Kimberly nevertheless managed to steel herself enough to loot his body and bag for supplies. She found his gun and its spare ammunition, and took it, planning to use it in her quest for revenge. Minutes later, she found a girl lying on the floor of the tunnels, badly injured and barely conscious. Examining her, Kimberly discovered that she had successfully located one of her targets: Liz Polanski. Liz, realizing that Kimberly was not an ally, lunged for her, but Kimberly managed to disarm her and knock her back to the ground, then hold her at gunpoint. Liz attempted to bargain, telling Kimberly to wait to kill her until she'd done some more damage to the terrorists' system. Kimberly explained that her vendetta was personal, not based on Danya's rewards. She then forced Liz to move back down the tunnels, to the place where Daisuke's body lay. They talked further, Liz explaining that she figured that if everyone was going to die anyways, they might as well die to hurt Danya. Kimberly countered by stating that the most evil part of the game was the removal of choice and opportunity, and claimed that, by provoking collar detonations, Liz was in effect doing the same thing Danya had. Liz considered this, then said that she was alright with being a bad person if it meant hurting Danya more. Calling her bluff, Kimberly handed her gun to Liz and attempted to goad the girl into killing her, wanting to force Liz to make up her mind and show her true colors. Liz refused, and, startled by approaching footsteps, Kimberly fled. She moved to the docks, mulling over her encounter with Liz and trying to figure out what to do with herself. In the bait shop, she found the corpse of Daniel Kensrue, and, less than prepared to deal with another body, she retreated to the end of one of the dock segments and stood, looking at the sea and trying to calm down. She was quickly approached by Steven Hunt, Aislyn McCreery, and William Hearst. Kimberly and Aislyn became upset by William very quickly, feeling that he talked too much and was making suspicious statements. They convinced him to give them his weapons, with Kimberly getting his combat knife. Kimberly liked Aislyn, but was highly suspicious of Will, due to his odd behavior and the fact that he was an announced killer. She convinced him to search the bait shop for supplies, planning to gauge his sanity by his reaction to the body. When Will seemed unfazed, and when he acted in an aggressive manner, Kimberly decided to neutralize him as a threat by disarming him. She held Steven hostage, demanding that Will surrender his gun in exchange for Steven's life, and ordering Steven to stay quiet. Unfortunately for Kimberly, Steven called her bluff, and continued to talk. Kimberly found that she had made a threat she was unwilling to carry out, and attempted to backpedal and coerce the help of the others in another way as well, claiming to be allied with Liz. This instead enraged Aislyn, whose feelings were more in tune with Kimberly's true thoughts on Liz. Aislyn charged Kimberly, hoping to disarm her, but made a misstep and failed to connect solidly. In a panic, Kimberly lashed out and stabbed Aislyn, fatally wounding the girl. As Aislyn bled to death, she called out to the others, telling them not to let Kimberly escape. However, Will was quickly distracted by the arrival of Felicia Carmichael, allowing Kimberly to flee. Kimberly went to the northern part of the felled forest and sat for a long time, trying to come to terms with her guilt over having killed Aislyn and her anger at the girl for having forced her hand. As the announcements played, Kimberly decided that she would keep going, and would try to, at the very least, live until the halfway point (under ten deaths from where they were, according to the announcement). As Kimberly sat and sulked, she was discovered by Rhory Anne Broderick, winner of the latest Best Kill Award. Rhory took Kimberly captive, holding her at gunpoint and tormenting her for a time before Kimberly managed to turn the tables and disarm Rhory. As she pressed her knife to Rhory's throat, the girl tried to force Kimberly to kill her. Kimberly refused, determined not to kill again, and suggested that Rhory kill herself. Rhory broke down, and Kimberly found herself unable to remain angry at the girl, instead offering Rhory her cigarettes and finding a strange sort of friendship with her. Both went their separate ways shortly thereafter, with a sort of mutual respect. Kimberly moved on to the woods on the western side of the island, expanding her search for Kris into areas she had not visited before. For a time, she encountered nobody, but then she stumbled into Liam Brooks' "Bloodgarden". Kimberly initially planned to sneak back out unnoticed when she saw that Brooks was distracted toying with his latest victim, but had moved closer to see who it was and found that Brooks had captured Dutchy. Unwilling to leave Dutchy to Brooks, Kimberly charged the killer, knocking him away from Dutchy, then grabbed the wounded boy and fled. Brooks fired after them, but they managed to escape. Their getaway hadn't been as clean as Kimberly initially expected, though. As she tried to interrogate Dutchy on what had become of the entire group, he collapsed. It turned out that Dutchy had been shot in the back by Brook. Kimberly held him, trying to comfort him but completely unsure of what action to take to save his life. In the end, she simply sat with Dutchy, comforting him as he succumbed to his wounds. All the while, Kimberly's anger towards the rest of the group was mounting. She blamed them for letting Dutchy out of their sight, feeling that they had had a responsibility to watch out for the others in their escape group and resenting that s )]]he had been forced to rescue someone when she had abandoned the group. She set out for the residential district, planning to track Sarah, Bridget, and Roland down and hold them accountable for Dutchy's death. In town, Kimberly was unable to find the group. She rested for a time in the town center, pondering the course of the game and examining a grave that someone had dug in the flowerbeds. The noises of nearby fighting scared her away, though, and she went off again, once more searching for the objects of her ire. Kimberly paused and rested at some point following that, in the process sleeping through the rescue attempt. The first she heard of it was the ninth announcement. Learning of the escape attempt, Kimberly became enraged, blaming Sarah and Bridget for Dutchy's death, as well as the death of Roland. Kimberly stopped in the groundskeeper's hut and began to rant at Sarah and Bridget through the camera, assuming that the girls had survived and telling them that the deaths of their friends were their fault. Kimberly finished her rant by insulting her mother and grandparents, blaming them for her actions in an effort to soften the blow that she feared her seemingly-inevitable death would inflict upon them. She contemplated killing herself to ensure that her words would be broadcast, but refrained, unwilling to leave her business with Kris unfinished. Her next stop was on the mountain. There, she discovered the body of Nick Reid, along with his three remaining Molotov cocktails, two of which Kimberly took. She then hiked the rest of the way up the mountain, resting at the summit and enjoying the view. Before long, she was joined by Erik Laurin. Kimberly greeted Erik, and the two spoke, joking with each other and telling about their times in the game. Erik helped Kimberly change the dressings on her wound then offered to stay with her as a bodyguard. Kimberly refused, but offered to stay with Erik on more even terms, as partners. The two agreed to work together, but were unable to plan much as they were disrupted by the arrival of none other than Kris Hartmann. Kris was in bad shape after her time on the island, Kimberly was disturbed by this, having mentally built Kris up into an undefeatable opponent, but she still told Erik to stand back and let her handle things. She attacked Kris, and the girl recovered enough to ward off Kimberly's untrained blows and knock her to the ground, destroying her glasses in the process. Kimberly tried to center herself through her anger at Kris, but, confronted with her enemy, found herself unable to depersonalize Kris enough to put her heart into revenge. At that moment, however, they were disturbed by another student with a grudge against Kris: Garry Villette. Garry approached the girls and called out, demanding that Kris identify herself. Instead, Kris managed to reload and fire her weapon, a grenade launcher. The explosion fatally wounded Garry and flung his body a distance away, closer to where his friend, Saul Fetteralf, waited. This was enough to convince Kimberly that, whether or not she still hated Kris, the girl presented a continuous hazard to everyone else on the island. Kimberly pulled herself to her feet, got her knife out, and stabbed Kris in the back while the girl was distracted. Kris, already weakened and injured, collapsed to the ground and soon passed away. Saul rushed onto the scene and initially mistook Kimberly for Garry's killer, threatening her with his gun. Kimberly, emotionally drained and frustrated by Saul's ignorance, responded sarcastically, telling him to leave her alone. Erik stumbled up, revealing that he had been hit by a warning shot Garry had fired towards Kris. Confronted by the testimony of the two students, Saul left. Kimberly and Erik talked for a while longer, Kimberly stewing over her actions and pondering the paths she had chosen. Before too long, the two moved on, seeking shelter and a place to rest. They found the sawmill. There, they talked again, once again joking and trying to keep each other's spirits up. Kimberly did what she could for Erik's injury, and tried to cheer him up. Unfortunately for them, her words were heard by the nearby Aaron Hughes, who misinterpreted them, thinking that Kimberly and Erik were a pair of allied players. Aaron opened fire without warning, and, while Kimberly escaped unscathed, Erik was shot several times. Before Kimberly could even figure out who their attacker had been, Hughes fled. It quickly became evident that Erik's wounds were fatal. Kimberly initially considered respecting his expressed wish that she leave him to die alone, but in the end sat with him as he passed away. Afterwards, confused and distraught, she looked around outside the sawmill and discovered the body of Jackie Maxwell, with a gun near it. Examination proved the gun to be a fake, but Kimberly kept it with her anyways. She rested for a time, at a loss for anything else to do, but was then forced to leave the area when it was declared a danger zone. The same announcement stated that there were twelve people left alive. Kimberly pondered her continued survival as she settled down in the town center, unsure how to continue. She was soon met by Reiko Ishida, twin sister of Kimberly's friend Reika and girlfriend to Sarah Xu. While Kimberly was hesitant to trust Reiko (who was one of the top killers in the game), she talked with the girl, finding common ground. They were disturbed by the arrival of a critically wounded Ema Ryan, but Kimberly told the girl off and soon was alone with Reiko again. They sat for a long time, before eventually the announcements came on once more, early this time. Kimberly and Reiko were told that they were among the final five surviving students, along with Ericka Bradley, Ivan Kuznetsov, and Ilario Fiametta. They final confrontation was set to take place in the town center, so Reiko and Kimberly agreed to a temporary truce, promising not to attack each other unless they were the last two left, then moved off, hiding in an alley. For a time, they simply waited, but Reiko soon grew impatient and went to investigate a noise she heard. Kimberly, in the mean time, was having severe doubts about her own actions and future. Unwilling to directly play, even at this late stage, she nevertheless realized that she was not ready to die. She questioned the morality of letting Reiko do the killing for her, and of letting the other girl get herself killed. In the end, she was forced into a decision. Gunfire echoed through the town center, as, unknown to Kimberly, Reiko gunned down Ericka Bradley. Kimberly noticed Ivan Kuznetsov heading towards the noise to investigate, and stepped in, threatening him with her fake gun in an effort to prevent him from ambushing Reiko. Ivan responded by opening fire on Kimberly. She fled, barely avoiding getting shot, and Ivan pursued her, while, unbeknownst to both, Ilario snuck up on and killed Reiko. )]] Ivan chased Kimberly into a house. She fled up the stairs, managing to light and throw one of her Molotov cocktails in the process as a distraction. While she succeeded in setting the staircase on fire, and thus preventing Ivan from following her, she also found herself soaked in gasoline (as her other cocktail had shattered in her backpack), stuck on the second floor of a burning building. While Ivan and Ilario fought below, Kimberly tried to figure out a method of escape, hampered by her crippled arm and lack of tools (as she had finally thrown away her rope a day prior). She eventually managed to make her way to the roof through a window, and got off the building with relatively little harm aside from an injured ankle and a minor cut on her hand. Unsure how to continue or what had been happening, she limped to a nearby wall and collapsed, watching the house burn. She was quickly found by Ilario, who was investigating the noise she had made while escaping the house. Ilario sat across from Kimberly, explaining that they were the only two left, and stating that he would have to kill her. Completely unarmed and too injured to flee, Kimberly sat and talked with him instead of resisting. Ilario shared some of his experiences with Rhory, who he had traveled with for a time, and Kimberly mentioned her own, telling him that she didn't hold him responsible for Rhory's suicide. Ilario said that he had hoped to save somebody, and Kimberly told him that it was good that he'd at least tried to do something positive. Ilario told her that everything was going to be okay, then, rather than killing her, turned his gun on himself, leaving Kimberly the last surviving student on the island. As Kimberly's victory was announced, she broke down, unprepared for her own survival and unsure how to proceed. Eventually, she ranted at the cameras, telling the terrorists that they hadn't won and that somehow everything would fall apart for them. Jim Greynolds then came on the announcements and told Kimberly that she was expendable, and that she would be killed if she didn't report to the docks within fifteen minutes, in silence. Not quite prepared to die, Kimberly left to be picked up by the terrorists, her time in the game complete. '''Post-Game Evaluation: G059 didn't seem like a born winner, but she sure had a knack for working her way out of tough situations. It is somewhat surprising that it carried her as far as it did, but nothing in V4 went quite how we thought it would. We'll have to make sure things go a lot smoother next time. No more mistakes. Memorable Quotes: *''"Don't worry, guys. Kris won't hurt us."'' - Kimberly shows her initial optimism and confidence when faced with a potential killer *''"Come on. If you're going to shoot, shoot. Otherwise, let's fucking calm down and talk, but we're classmates, so I'm not having any of this POW bullshit Bridget's taking."'' - Kimberly delivers a demand to Kris *''So, you wanna tell me where Kris went? Fine. I'll take care of her so she doesn't shoot you, we call it fair. You don't think that's a good deal? That's your problem. I'll find her, and if you're very, very lucky it'll be before she finds you again. '' - Kimberly loses her patience while negotiating with Jeremy Franco *''"Good luck and all. I wish you the best, really. I just think you're fucked."'' - Kimberly shares her opinion of Sarah Xu's group's chances of escape while leaving to seek vengeance on Kris *''"Liz, I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm not a player. I don't give a fuck if Danya's offering a shiny toy to whoever blows your brains out. This isn't about that. This is just us. See, you and me? We've got a bit of a score to settle."'' - Kimberly explains her motives to Liz Polanski *''"I know I'm gonna die. I know you are too. I've known it a while. Known it since the first day, Liz."'' - Kimberly assesses her odds of survival *''"You wanna kill yourself, be my guest, use my knife, whatever. I don't see any fucking reason I need to be involved, though."'' - Kimberly refuses to kill Rhory Anne Broderick *''"What the fuck happened to land you with a gun in your mouth? Sarah and Bridget give up on their plan to magic up a dragon to whisk us all away?"'' - Kimberly speaks to Dutchy after freeing him from Brooks' captivity *''"You watch what happened to Dutchy, you two. Watch him die. See everything, and know that it's your fucking fault. Oh, and check out what happened to Roland, too, while you're at it. I hear it was Kris Hartmann. Damn, sure wish someone'd caught up with her now, huh? Sure wish someone had crippled her or shit like that, stopped her from killing again, yeah? "Fuck, maybe I'm not being fair. Don't really give a damn anymore. I just wanted you to know it's all your fault."'' - Kimberly lashes out at Sarah and Bridget after the announcement regarding the rescue *''"I don't know who you are. I'm Kimberly. Not playing and all that shit. If you want to make trouble, I just want you to know that I'll blow us both to pieces."'' - Kimberly introduces herself to Erik Laurin *''"Fuck that, you know? Fuck not learning from your mistakes. Fuck giving up. It's like... Erik, I've fucked up so many times, and I don't even know what's right anymore. I think I did the right thing, but I can't know, and that's awful, and I don't even know if I care, and that's worse. But I just want to stop all this shit, break out of my cycle, you know? I just want things to be better, and I know they never will be."'' - Kimberly tries to explain herself to Erik *''"There are only twelve people left, so they decided to do something a bit different. They said it's gotten boring, so instead of a fight to the death, they're gonna do it American Idol style. Shittiest singer every hour gets their collar popped. Me and Reiko are working on a duet. Figure it can keep us going a bit, if we can get the synchronization down."'' - Kimberly mocks Ema Ryan... *''"Twelve people left, lots of people dead. Same shit, different day. Goodbye."'' - ...then answers her directly *''"Hey, Ivan. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to sneak around?"'' - Kimberly gets the attention of one of her fellow finalists *''"I was just getting used to being alive. Kinda liked it. Thought maybe it might be worth keeping up for a while."'' - Kimberly explains her desire to live to Ilario *''"At least you tried. You tried to be a hero. You tried to help people. Fuck, that's worth doing. I spent most of my time trying to find someone and hurt her, and I hurt a lot of other people, and when I finally caught up with her I didn't even hate her anymore."'' - Kimberly tries to help Ilario feel better Other/Trivia *As of v4, Kimberly Nguyen is the first girl to win Survival of the Fittest, the first non-white character to win, the first winner whose handler isn't Canadian, and the first winner who wasn't an insert of the handler or someone the handler knew offline. She is also the winner with the least amount of kills (except V0's Sydney Morvran, who killed nobody). *Kimberly was the fourth character in V4 to be shot, after Warren Brown, Reika Ishida, and Chris Davidson. *Kimberly never fired a gun in V4. *Kimberly was the only character to escape V4's infamous "Bloodgarden" and live to leave the woods after Liam Brooks first began to kill. Every other character died in the garden, sustained mortal wounds while fleeing it, or committed suicide shortly afterwards. The only other character to survive for a notable period after entering the thread was Leila Langford, who fled before Brook managed a successful murder. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kimberly, in chronological order The Past: *Hanging Out Pre-Game: *High Gloss Highs *Lunch for the bored and hungry. *Angst and Sullenness in Saint Paul *M. I. A. *The Dance Must go on! *Let them eat cake... *I'm too sexy for my shirt... V4: *D-Day *This Scene Is About a Hat *Dimer *The Long Road Home *But I Might Die Tonight *Blackout *In Theory, This Should Be Easy *and you may say to yourself, "My god, what have I done?" *Seeking *Bloodgarden *A White and Soundless Place *Where Have All the Flowers Gone? *Dead Girls *Burn On *Everybody Knows *We Can Live with the Sadness *Everybody Loses (V4 Endgame) Post-Game: *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords *PSA *Time Takes a Cigarette *From the Foam to the Gravel *They Called Us Actors Too Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kimberly Nguyen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *A satisfying winner for a satisfying season. Her story was unique, her motivations too grey to deem her anything like a "hero" or a "villain", and all in all a very satisfying endgame. And all from a character who could have died on the first day. People are going to remember Kimmy, winner or not. - Inky *I'm leaving a comment here because people told me it would be an anticlimax if I didn't. - MurderWeasel *Kimberly was awesome. She was a really good character, and a really good winner, and a great read. She had a clear, strong voice, her moralty was intricate and complex and real (she was definitely no hero, but I can't call her a villain), and she was a unique winner. She got through the game not through power or skill, but through innovative solutions. I like to think she lived purely on spite; spite of Kris, spite of dying, and spite of every single norm of winning and playing. The girl had a few flaws, too (her entry to Bloodgarden, for example), but overall Kimberly was a really good read and a really nice winner. - Espional Category:Version Winners Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors